Horobi
is the leader of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net, hacking into HumaGears and transforming them into Magia using Zetsumerise Keys and the ZetsumeRiser, with the goal of causing humanity's extinction. Jin carries out his orders. He transforms into using the Metsuboujinrai Force Riser. History Horobi is believed to be responsible for the Daybreak Town incident, having caused the town's Humagears to go berserk. As a Kamen Rider, he sent a terrorist video to one of the town's main power plants, revealing the existence of MetsubouJinrai.NET and declaring his war on humanity. In the following years, Horobi set up a base inside the ruins of the town. Twelve years later, after Korenosuke Hiden's passing, Horobi restarts his crusade against humanity. Horobi seeks Humagears with a near singularity status and forcibly transforms them into Magias with the help of his partner Jin and Zetsumerise Keys. Horobi resumed MetsubouJinrai.net's activities by sending Jin to hack into Gut Buster Taro, leading to havoc across the amusement park the HumaGear worked at, forcing Aruto Hiden to transformn into Kamen Rider Zero-One to fight the Magia. When a new Singularity was awakening in Okureru he gave Jin a ZetsumeRise Key to hack into the HumaGear and collect data. After MetsubouJinrai.net's presence has been made public Horobi showed no concern about Zero-One or A.I.M.S. when questioned by Jin, instead just deciding to focus on the Ark. When Isamu Fuwa ventured into Daybreak Town and found proof regaring MetsubouJinrai.net's involvement in the accident of twelve years ago, Horobi appeared as Kamen Rider Horobi and destroyed the Trilobite Magia who managed to somehow fight back their hacking, burning the evidence and keeping the Ark's existence hiden. Back at Daybreak Town, after witnessing Horobi's Kamen Rider form, Jin tells him that he wants a Progrise Key, but is told that what they want is human extinction before Horobi sends him to hack into another HumaGear. After the Vicarya Magia is destroyed he tells Jin to not pursue the Progrise Keys, leading Jin to believe he is just an assistant, however, Horobi reveals that he is Jin's father. Personality The commanding terrorist leader of MetsubouJinrai.net, Horobi believes that AI systems surpass humanity in every way. He views the destruction of humanity as a crusade, and is focused on a project he refers to as "the Ark". He considers Aruto, who makes laughter his policy, his rival. Quiet and calm, he is ruthless in the lengths he will go to protect his plans. Unlike Jin, Horobi seems to prefer working in the shadows, as he has yet to be seen outside of Daybreak Town's ruins. Forms Sting Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Horobi's primary form accessed by using the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key in the Metsuboujinrai Force Riser. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4 Equipment Devices *Metsuboujinrai Force Riserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 *Progrise Keys Weapons *Attache Arrow Relationships Allies: * Jin: Horobi's son. They are working together as MetsubouJinrai.NET to repeat the Daybreak Town Accident on a larger scale. Horobi works behind the scenes, granting Jin the ZetsumeRiser and ZetsumeRise Keys to hack the HumaGears. Horobi shows concern towards Jin's safety, initially talking him out of wanting a Progrise Key to transform and eventually telling him to stop pursuing them, saying that he is more valauble than a mere assistant right before revealing himself to be Jin's father. Enemies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: TBD * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: TBD * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: TBD Behind the scenes Portrayal Horobi is portrayed by , As Kamen Rider Horobi, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for 18 out of the 20 lead Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Of note, this is Takaiwa's first time portraying a non-lead Kamen Rider after passing the torch to Yuya Nawata. Notes *Horobi's name comes from the first kanji in the Japanese writing for . *Along with Jin, Horobi is the first Rider to have his name written in kanji since Fuma. *Horobi shares the same body and eye coloration with Shinobi. *He is the second purple-colored Rider to have a scorpion motif after Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword. *Horobi and Jin are the first riders since Kamen Rider Decade to be referred to as "Masked Rider" in promotional material.https://twitter.com/Omgiamonfire/status/1176836489868644359 Appearances References Category:Leader Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Villains Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Relatives